The Biotechnology Lab continued its work Collaborating work with the LDMI of the NICHD on the development of new vaccines against Shigella flexneri, Shigella Sonnie, Bortedella pertussis Haemophilus influenzae type A, Bacillus anthracis, influenza virus and malaria. Some products are currently in initial clinical trials. Several proteins are being prepared for their evaluation as a potential candidates for conjugated polysaccharides vaccines, among them recombinant toxin A and toxin B of Clostridium difficle and recombinant diphtheria toxoid, the pfs25H and the pvs25H recombinant proteins are being made for experimental malaria transmission blocking vaccine. The Biotechnology Lab also continued its collaboration with the Malaria Vaccine Development Unit of NIAID working on improving production of various experimental malaria vaccines. Working together with scientists from the FDA the laboratory is evaluating the potential production of influenza virus vaccine form the newly developed MDCK cells, capable of growing in suspension, and on understanding the polysaccharide structure of E. coli K1 and Meningococcal C.